


Body Language

by cloudy_skies



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How in the world Sharrkan managed to persuade Ja'far into masquerading as a belly dancer on Sinbad's birthday was beyond him but one things for sure, the adviser of Sindria sure knew how to let his body move to the beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Shinobu Ohtaka.
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness…. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Beautiful Lie ft. Shakira" by Beyoncé
> 
> "Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean" by Shakira
> 
> "Naughty Girl" by Beyoncé
> 
> "Jai Ho" by Pussycat Dolls
> 
> A/N: I'm pretty sure this idea has crossed other people's minds before, and for me, my influence came from after watching two of my best friends challenge each other to Just Dance and the song that came up was "Beautiful Lie ft. Shakira" by Beyoncé. From there I thought of Shakira's belly dancing and then I was like, "Huh, I wonder what Sinbad would do if he saw Ja'far dressed as a belly dancer?" I then just sketched an image of Ja'far in a belly dancing costume afterwards which you can find on my tumblr Petite-star for those of you who may be curious. I'm just feeling like a complete pervert and one of my friends tells me all the time that I'm attracted to innocent shota looking boys, particularly with white/silver hair. (Some examples include: Nai from Karneval, Shion from NO.6, Isana Yashiro from K, and Hope from Final Fantasty XIII...). Um, yeah… She's right! T-T
> 
> I was artistically and musically inspired! I'm also just entering the Magi fandom and SinJa ship as well and I hope that you guys enjoy this oneshot!

  
o0o0o0o  


"Ja'far, please you have to do it!"

"Sharrkan, I refuse!"

"Wha? But no one else will do it!"

"Well then maybe you're just asking the wrong person!" Ja'far turned around sharply to glare at the other general, his teeth clenched tightly as he tried to remain composed and well behaved as possible. Unfortunately, it was a difficult task to do—quite taxing really since the white haired swordsman was being stubbornly persistent about the matter.

"Oh come on!" Sharrkan sighed dramatically, feeling exasperated from having to hunt down and repeatedly trying to get the older man to listen to his plan. "No one here can pull this off better than you!"

"Wha—are you implying that I have a feminine body?" The advisor yelled; his face red from both anger and embarrassment. "Do it yourself if you can't find anyone else to help you with your ridiculous prank!"

"It isn't a prank! It's for a bet!" The swordsman stomped his foot on the ground. "And I can't do it! I won't be able to fit the costume, let alone pull off masquerading as a woman!"

The adviser made a mental note to strangle the swordsman in his sleep later with his wires. "A bet?" Ja'far asked, his expression falling away instantly. He could only imagine what the wager could have been about and the look on Sharrkan's face could only reveal so much—like how it was possible that he might have been tricked from the way he was smiling so nervously at him.

"Yeah, it's a bet—not some foolish idea! Do you honestly think that I would do something like this without any reason?"

"Yes." Ja'far's face seethed despite the flatness in his voice.

"You really don't believe me do you?"

"No." The adviser pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "Why would you agree to a bet that involves humiliating the male gender in front of the innocent citizens of Sindria?"

"I'm not out to humiliate us males! I'm trying to prove a point—that men are capable of deception through means of cross-dressing! And since tonight is the King's birthday, it is the perfect time to initiate the bet and strike proud and true!" Sharrkan's green eyes glowed—almost dancing with excitement. "Ja'far, if you do it, you can easily lose yourself amongst the crowd of people—you won't be noticed, well maybe by Yamuraiha and Pisti—"

"Ahh!" Ja'far immediately pointed a finger at the other general. "So that's what this is about!"

"Alright you caught me!" Sharrkan held his hands up, showing that yes indeed he'd been caught red handed. "It was Yamuraiha's words! You know how nasty of a girl she is!"

"How could you let yourself be tricked like that? If anything she is only out to embarrass you and by extension, me as well!" Ja'far shouted. "That's if I agree to your request—which I won't!"

"What? No! You have to do it!" The swordsman grabbed the shorter male by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "We have to prove Yamuraiha wrong! This is a battle of the sexes and as men we cannot refuse a challenge!"

The sudden action quite literally stunned the government official for a moment and was received with negative implications. The former assassin's eyes narrowed much like a serpent's, glaring instantly as he gave the younger general a murderous look. Seeing the killer intent in the adviser's eyes, Sharrkan froze, his once frantic movements coming to a halt but he quickly caught himself despite the shudder running up and down his spine and promptly glared back. The two generals held each other's gazes but neither one made a move to pull away or attack—instead they shared a silent duel that ensued back and forth in the way their eyes glared daggers at other. Unfortunately for Sharrkan, he was no master of the silent kill and quickly submitted defeat by turning away to rub his eyes after having been unable to blink for a long time.

"Look, if you're not going to do it—" Sharrkan said between rubbing his watering eyes. "I may as well ask Yamuraiha to send a message for Judar since he has a good enough body that can easily pass for a woman's and fool the crowd."

Hearing the Magi's name said out loud left Ja'far's eyes widening, releasing them from their furious gaze. It wasn't from the fear of the arrogant yet powerful boy, not at all but rather from the disbelief that Sharrkan would really go so far as to invite the enemy to their country and on their king's birthday celebration in order to prove a foolish point in a stupid bet.

"You wouldn't dare…" Ja'far growled lowly, threateningly to be more specific.

"Oh please, does it look like I'm lying to you?" Sharrkan glared with a smirk on his face, eye's glinting mischievously and there was no doubt about how very serious he was being about the situation.

  
o0o0o0o

"This is absolutely humiliating…" Ja'far muttered under his breath.

It had taken both Sharrkan and him with the assistance of Pisti at least two hours of preparation to figure out the workings of the costume—double checking that it indeed hugged his figure nicely along with powdering on makeup and putting on jewelry in order to make him look more like a woman than he already did. The blond general even went so far as to stuff his top with balls of cloth to give him the appearance of owning small breasts, which the swordsman thought was hilarious.

Even though his disguise was convincing enough—it still hurt his pride as a man and to him, the outfit made Ja'far feel essentially naked. He was no longer covered from head to toe in the heavy material of what he was so use to wearing as Sindria's adviser. Instead he was dressed in fine silk, disassembled and worn in pieces that covered but a strip of his chest (with the illusion that he had breasts) and the bottom half of his body from the waist down with fluttering strips of long silk flying around his pale legs and even then his stomach and legs still remained very much exposed. His arms were a slight exception though since he refused to unwrap the red wires and relieve himself of Balalark Sei, thus he had some coverage but not by much. Sharrkan was worried that because of it, Ja'far would be easily recognized but from the way bystanders were gawking sultrily at the disguised general as he walked past them while hanging off of the swordsman's arm, the worry was quickly shoved in the back of the younger general's mind.

"It'll be over before you know it, just don't make any eye contact with anyone and I think you'll be just fine." Sharrkan grinned.

"Just so you know—you will pay dearly for this." The adviser snarled, dark green eyes glaring holes into the ground they walked on. He felt tremendously insecure and when he did look up every now and again he was met by several wandering eyes filled with lust and want—it made him shiver and hang on even tighter to the other's arm. "I thought you said I wouldn't be noticed! And why am I accompanying you? I'm quite certain that you told me I was allowed to wander and you're only bringing more attention to me than necessary I must add!"

"Did you not see yourself in the mirror Ja'far?" Sharrkan frowned. "Whether you realize it or not, you're gorgeous and it wouldn't be the wisest idea to leave you alone after seeing how—," he looked him up and down, cheeks slowly blooming red now as he took the time to let the adviser's image sink in. "Very desired you are from the way men left and right keep looking at you."

The adviser's jaw dropped; unable to speak he instead reached up to angrily yank on the swordsman's right ear. The Heliohapt royal had no idea how badly his brain and mouth were disconnected from each other and it infuriated Ja'far more than anything about how inconsiderate he was being about the situation at hand. No matter how true the other's words were, Ja'far was making doubly sure to give him hell.

"Ahh! Stop it that hurts!" He yelled but Ja'far refused to let go and only pulled on his ear harder. "Just look on the damn bright side! You're fooling those men and we can prove Yamraiha wrong!"

"You idiot that isn't the point!" Ja'far shouted back before releasing the taller male's ear in order to deliver a swift punch to his side. The swordsman was adding salt to his wounded pride and he didn't enjoy how much fun the general was more or less having at his expense. "We've done what you wanted, now let me go so that I may change back into proper attire and then we can forget about this ever happening!"

"Wha—what? No, you can't be serious?" Sharrkan coughed, still trying to gulp down as much air as he could after having gotten the wind knocked right out of him. "After spending so much time getting you ready and walking outside for less than twenty minutes—I forbid you from changing back! You can't waste our efforts and throw it into the wind so causally!"

Ja'far however refused to listen, and as such he pulled himself away from the other's arm without giving the younger male a reply. Unfortunately his escape from Sharrkan's presence was short lived as Masrur appeared suddenly to block his way.

"Uh—Masrur?" Sharrkan blinked while Ja'far stood frozen in his place, unsure if whether or not he should reveal himself or remain in character.

"One of the entertainer's you hired that are supposed to dance for Sinbad came down with a fever and is unable to perform." The fanalis said flatly, catching both men off guard.

"Where will we find a replacement?" The swordsman muttered under his breath.

Silently eying the unnamed woman in front of him Masrur cocked his head to the side before bringing a finger up to point at her. "I believe she will do just fine." He said.

"E-excuse me?" Ja'far choked, his green eyes growing in disbelief. "You can't be serious! I-I can't—"

"Ah! That is a brilliant idea Masrur! I bet 'Jasmine' would love to dance for the king!" Sharrkan smirked.

"No! No she wouldn't!" Ja'far retorted angrily but he was quickly dismissed as Masrur reached down to throw him over his shoulder.

"Wha-What are you doing? Put me down immediately!" The adviser began to yell as he pounded his fists against the fanalis' back. It was useless though and with Sharrkan following steadily behind them to watch out in case he did try to make a run for it, escaping was impossible.

  
o0o0o0o  


"Yo, I heard about what happened and so we've brought you a replacement!" Sharrkan said merrily as Masrur unceremoniously dumped Ja'far in front of Sinbad and the rest of the generals.

Pisti's voice instantly hitched at the sight of the fuming adviser. Covering her mouth quickly, she tried her best to contain her laughter but was noticed by Spartos who quickly began patting her back and asking if she was alright. Yamuraiha merely tilted her head but she had her suspensions whereas everyone else welcomed the new arrival without batting an eye or questioning how very familiar they looked.

"Ah, well what a pretty thing you are." Sinbad smiled down at the white haired adviser, causing the younger man to freeze up with embarrassment. "Please, join me up here, the ground doesn't look the least bit comfortable and I'm quite sure my lap will serve you well."

Ja'far was far from traumatized now that Sinbad was trying to charm him and he glanced over his shoulder to give his fellow general a scowl unlike anything other—promising to make his life forever miserable as he was ushered towards his king's throne.

Despite being surrounded by six or so other women, Sinbad managed to persuade one of the girls on his lap to remove herself from him in order for Ja'far to replace her. It was an extremely mortifying experience for Ja'far as he tried to sit as far away from the king's face as possible. Sin was a persistent individual though and the other's shyness only served to tempt him even more as he wrapped an arm around his adviser's waist and pulled him against his body. The sudden jerk caught Ja'far by surprise and naturally he threw his hands forward, pressing them against the king's firm chest to stop himself from colliding painfully into him. Seeing how close they had gotten, the adviser swallowed nervously and began to shake.

"Please, no need to feel so shy." He chuckled, causing Ja'far's already apparent blush to deepen even more.

In the background, Ja'far could hear Sharrkan snickering out loud. It was obvious that no one other than Pisti could understand why he was responding so obnoxiously and it made Ja'far churn angrily inside. The swordsman was relishing in his misery—turning the bet into his own personal form of entertainment and at his expense. At this point, Ja'far really was itching to kill him and if he wasn't in such atrocious attire in the presence of so many people he knew he'd have the wires of Balalark Sei wrapped around the younger general's neck like a noose and ready for hanging at the gallows in less than a minute.

"So, my lady, what is your name?" Sinbad asked, flashing his pearly white teeth as he smiled up at the unnamed girl.

Ja'far didn't miss the way his amber eye's glinted and his heart began to pound relentlessly in his chest. If he spoke, he was quite sure that Sin would be able to recognize his voice no matter how hard he could try to disguise his manly tone. Deceiving—lying to Sin was a challenge that even he had trouble with, let alone cross-dressing and he couldn't stall for much longer, seeing as how the King was still waiting ever so patiently for his reply. Either way, he felt that he had been doomed from the start.

Hesitantly, Ja'far began to open his mouth, readying himself for the inevitable revelation he was sure was bound to come but luckily Sharrkan was clever enough to jump in at just the right moment.

"Jasmine!" The swordsman said, managing to direct Sinbad's attention on him for but a moment. "Her name's Jasmine."

"Really now? It's a lovely name you have there, 'Jasmine'." Sinbad looked down at him, eyes narrowed slightly—as if he knew something but wasn't willing to release that information just yet.

The way Sin said his alias sent chills running down his spine. He made his slight discomfort quite obvious really, and in response the King's hand pressed against Ja'far's skin harder, bringing him even closer to the muscular body beneath him. He'd been saved, for now but just how much longer did he have until he was sure to get found out?

"Since we have all of our dancers assembled again, why don't we proceed to the main performance?" Sinbad said out loud, garnering cheers of approval and several claps and hollers from the people and generals around him.

Ja'far cursed his luck and in the process he bumped his king up to second place on his list of people to kill; Sharrkan at the very top of the list and Masrur being third and Yamraiha the fourth. He watched silently as the women around Sinbad began to disperse and it didn't take very long for them to line up in front of the king while he was still unsure of himself and continued to sit diligently on Sin's lap. He didn't know the first thing about dancing—of course he'd seen performances but for him to actually do it? Well that was a completely different story.

"Is there something wrong 'Jasmine'?" Sinbad asked; eying the disguised adviser with worry now as Ja'far clenched his fists tightly in his lap.

"I-I…" Ja'far bit his lower lip and whispered in the quietest voice he could, just loud enough for only Sin to hear and no one else. "I can't dance…"

"Really? But you are a replacement, surely you must know something."

To this the adviser shook his head no, making it clear to Sin that not only was he petrified but he really didn't know the first thing about dancing. "I was brought here as a replacement against my will, I'm sorry but I really don't know how to dance." He said, his eyes staring straight down at his lap instead of looking up at his king in the eyes.

From Sinbad's perspective, the 'girl' looked troubled, disappointed in herself for being unable to accomplish what should be a simple task. Being the gentleman that he was at the most crucial of times, he took her face into his hands and lifted her gaze up to meet his. Staring into a pair of deep green orbs, he smiled softly, his own amber eyes relishing in the familiar pools.

"Even if you don't know how to dance, I believe in you. Just get up there and let your body move alongside the rhythm of the music. You don't have to follow what the other's do, just do what comes naturally only to you and I'm sure whatever you perform will be breathtaking."

Locking eyes with his king, and hearing everything word for word, Ja'far could only nod his head in silent agreement. Being so close to the other's face, he could smell the faint scent of alcohol in his breath. He was grateful that the smell wasn't heavy like it usually was but still, it left Ja'far feeling slightly worried and for a moment he wondered if it was even possible for people to get drunk off the scent of wine itself instead of tasting it. Even Sin's presence was enough to make him dizzy and he found it quite odd—almost shameful that he was becoming captivated by the older man's charm.

Staring at Sin for a moment longer, it just barely registered in the adviser's mind when the king decided to close the gap slightly in order to lean over and kiss his forehead.

"Good luck, 'Jasmine'. I look forward to watching you dance for me."

He really had been doomed from the start.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Ja'far left his king behind on his throne and unconsciously took his place at the very front of the group. His heart was beating harder than ever before now and when he glimpsed up at Sin, he thought he might die in place from the way the king was looking at him. The way those amber eyes stared at him was like it was meant for him and only him—no one else despite how very crowded it was around them.

With everyone accounted for, the music started, drums pattering and growing steadily with speed and all around him the girls began to move. Ja'far was the only one who had yet to follow the routine and seeing him stand so stiffly began to worry the onlookers around him—particularly Sharrkan and Pisti. Sinbad though, continued to smile at him—confident that the adviser would eventually join in and remembering how his king had been so reassuring; Ja'far finally took a deep breath and began to sway his hips.

The progression was slow but it was there as Ja'far closed his eyes and listened to music. His hips thrust left and then he struck to the right, his stomach curving outward before he stepped back again to return to swaying his hips. The transition was done leisurely and Ja'far took his time, making careful movements so sensual and delicate that even he himself didn't know he was able to do before. His arms too flowed nicely, complimenting the movements his lower body made and in all honesty he was growing somewhat confident as the rhythm began to pick up.

Hearing the steady drum beat grow louder, Ja'far then began to twirl in place. Unconsciously he smiled to himself, suddenly enjoying the way his costume fluttered around him and made him feel all whimsical and free. He could see why the girls took such pride in this specific attire now and for the moment he forgot why he himself was wearing one in the first place. Things were beginning to come together now and though he wasn't in sync with the other girls, Ja'far was dancing just as fine while being in the spot light.

Sharrkan and Pisti's felt jaws fell open in awe as they watched their fellow general grow bold and dance to his heart's content. The swordsman in particular was in an immense amount of shock, his eyes literally bugging out each time he watched Ja'far twirl on the tips on his toes. The two generals turned to each other every now again, wondering if whether or not they were in a dream but after pinching one another's faces they confirmed that yes indeed this was a reality and there was no illusion of what they were seeing in front of them.

Out of all the girls, Ja'far seemed to be the only one having the most fun, moving fluidly to the sound of the music and every so often he'd take a hold of his dress and spin himself around along with it. He was practically dancing to the beat of his own drum in contrast to the other dancers around him but it was a wonderful sight to see even for Sin. Thoroughly enjoying himself, the adviser threw his head back and laughed, his hands reaching back to flip the ends of his shoulder length white hair and veil into the humid wind as he spun around again.

Not once did Ja'far stand still, choosing instead to hop to and fro on his toes and occasionally spin on one leg as he twirled around and round. His balance was awkward, but in a sense that it matched the tone of the music and dance to a certain degree and as long as he was free flowing, it was safe to ignore his imperfections.

Just as the music was coming to its climax, Sinbad chose that moment to stand up from his throne and descend towards the dancers, specifically his oblivious adviser. Watching Ja'far with his eyes closed as he twirled around, the king caught his hand in the air, spinning him once before capturing him by the waist and tipping him back. Instantly the two men were faced with one another with Ja'far completely stunned and Sinbad grinning at him from ear to ear.

"I told you, you would be breathtaking." He said, his face leaning down close to his until the tips of their noses touched. "I don't think I've seen you look so carefree, not since you were still a child."

"S-sin? You knew?" Ja'far blinked, the blush returning to his cheeks now that the king had finally confirmed that he had known his real identity all along.

"Of course I knew, you're the only one who has ever been so close to me and it's only natural that I could tell it was you from the start." Sinbad chuckled. "You really surprised me though to be honest, I was worried since I hadn't seen you for most of the night but after Masrur dumped you at my feet, I had to wonder if you did this as your birthday present to me."

"Wha?" Ja'far deadpanned. "N-no it—!"

"That's enough talking Ja'far, I believe we have some business to attend to." Sinbad said with a wink this time and before his adviser knew what was happening, the older male was already lifting him up into the air and carrying him away from the audience.

"Sin! Where are you taking me? Put me down at once!"

"Ja'far don't be so naïve, you should know where we're going."

"No I don't know!"

Watching the couple disappear from sight, Sharrkan stared after them, his mouth still hanging open. Beside him, Pisti giggled and he looked over to her with an awkward smile and twitching eyes. "I can't believe you were right…" The swordsman said with a short sigh.

"I told you, wasn't it a great present to give Sinbad?" Pisti grinned before turning her attention towards the fanalis beside her. "Thanks again for your help Masrur!"

The fanalis nodded in response, his lips pulled up into a faint yet almost unnoticeable smile. He was glad that he could be of some assistance and like Pisti, he was aware of their king and adviser's feelings for each other. All the three of them did was give the two men a little push in the right direction and he was glad that there would finally be some progress in their relationship.

"Hopefully Sinbad doesn't break Ja'far in half tonight." Sharrkan commented. "I'd hate to see how mad he'll be in the morning, particularly with me…" he grimaced.

"Oh don't be silly, he'll be too sore to hurt you!" Pisti laughed. "Just stay out of his way and out of sight and I'm sure he'll eventually forget about you."

"I can only hope that you're right." The swordsman sighed.

"I highly doubt that Ja'far will forget about your dastardly deed, Sharrkan." Masrur remarked. "He's the type to settle the score when the opportunity presents itself, so I'd suggest you watch your back."

"Well, thank you for ruining the moment!" Sharrkan retorted and glared.

"Will you two stop it?" The petite girl frowned.

"Hey! He's the one that decided to play smart!"

"And you're the one who opened your mouth, I was merely stating a fact."

Watching the swordsman growl while Masrur stared blankly at him, Pisti shrugged her shoulders as thoughts of Sinbad and Ja'far being together began to fill her head. She really hoped that the two of them were enjoying themselves and she smiled after remembering how awestruck her king looked when Ja'far danced for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: "Trust Me" by Yuya Matsushita
> 
> A/N: So yeah, a lot of people asked for a part 2 and one reviewer seemed a little more demanding than the rest (it's okay though!), so I gave into their pleas and wrote part 2 out for you awesome, cool readers (: I don't write very much smut, I actually get embarrassed just posting it but I have no problem writing it. Is that weird? ^^; Lol, enough of me! On to part 2 of Body Language!

  
o0o0o0o  


Ja'far was laid out on the bed with Sinbad hovering above him. The older man moved swiftly, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that involved teeth and tongue. The silverette moaned into the other male's mouth, his hands reaching up to grip his king by the shoulders. His finger's dug into the firm muscle—not to push the other away but rather, to bring him closer if it was at all possible.

Their hips bucked and slowly but surely, Sinbad's hands glided down Ja'far's heated skin. His fingers brushed against the thin fabric wrapped around his waist. Eying the silky bralette stuffed with cloth to deceive curious onlookers, the king chuckled softly and laid his head down into the crook of his advisor's neck. Nuzzling into the other's collar, he felt Ja'far swallow nervously before releasing an irritated sound as he began to sit up slowly.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not laughing." Sinbad looked up to flash him a smile but his charm had little to no effect on his stern advisor.

"Yes you were." Ja'far insisted, this time pouting at him with narrowed eyes. He was not about to fall for his king's poor performance at playing innocent—not this time.

Sinbad continued to smile without a care. Seeing Ja'far's furrow deepen, he shook his head with a soft hum before moving in to press his lips against his advisor's mouth again for a chaste kiss. If all else failed, it was easy to coax the silverette into submission this way as he began to nibble teasingly along the younger man's lower lip. Ja'far didn't reciprocate the action though, and instead he growled warningly. Sinbad brushed the reaction off however, and continued to press on and kiss him harder.

Ja'far really hated how often Sinbad used skinship to dodge his questions but unfortunately he still loved the kisses, the touches and emotions that came with them all the same. It was a harsh reality to accept and if he were ever asked the question of whether or not he actually enjoyed the feeling of having his body worshipped by the Sindria king, Ja'far would deny it—if only to save himself from the embarrassment of saying yes.

After a while of internal fighting to keep his lips closed shut, Ja'far grew weak each time he felt his king's tongue flick across his closed mouth. The harder the king of Sindria kissed and suckled at his bottom lip, the more Ja'far's resolve to remain resilient to the other's tactics waned. The one way kiss was just on the verge of progressing, he was so close to giving in but unfortunately, Sinbad had other plans and before the silverette could begin massaging his already swollen lips against the other's, the older man was slyly attempting to slip his bralette off.

Ja'far gave out a surprised yelp that was none too gentle on the king's ears. It had a girlish edge to it though and as a result, Sinbad shook with laughter that was muffled into the crook of his neck. The balls of cloth that had been stuffed into his top spilt out once Sinbad dragged the material down to the advisor's waist. Seeing the sudden explosion of balled up fabric unravel before his eyes to reveal the flat chest hidden beneath, it made Sinbad's laughter grow louder and Ja'far's blush grew hot from the humiliation.

"Stop laughing at me you stupid king!" He retorted. "It's not funny!"

"I—I'm sorry but, I can't help but feel amused by this." Sinbad replied. Lifting a strip of fabric from atop the silverette's chest, the older man brought the cloth up into his advisor's view and waved it lightly in the air. "Come on, you have to admit that it's rather entertaining how far you went to try and appear as a woman."

Ja'far's face instantly turned sour.

"I—I mean—!" Sinbad started but the silverette was already shoving the older man aside in order to curl up into himself to hide his growing shame. "Ja'far, please I didn't mean anything by it. I was only teasing."

"Of course your highness, it's not like I actually wanted to masquerade as a woman you know." He muttered bitterly, his voice laced with enough venom to make Sinbad wince guiltily.

Sighing, Sinbad rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at his advisor. The younger male refused to look up at him, so he was left with staring at the other's creamy skinned back. If he looked hard enough, he could spot the faint splotches of discoloration from scars that Ja'far had accumulated over the years. They ranged from the silverette's days as an assassin to the years spent traveling at his side and conquering dungeons. They were all reminders, fragmented memories that held a degree of significance and reminded the both of them that he was alive, that after all he'd lived through—he survived the trials that life had set for him thus far.

Having spent enough time staring in silence at his stubborn advisor, Sinbad crawled back over to him and gathered his limp body up into his arms. Ja'far was still far from being forgiving about the situation though so he kept his eyes down low to avoid his king's gaze.

"Forgive me." He said as he began laying a few soft kisses against his shoulder.

"You're not forgiven…" Ja'far replied but his expression told Sinbad otherwise as the king brought his face up into his line of sight.

At this point, Ja'far's face was literally glowing bright and crimson. Any other time, Sinbad would have teased him, but the king of Sindria didn't. Instead he stared down at his advisor with the gentlest of smiles, one that Ja'far had only ever been given the honor of seeing as far as he knew. He really hated how Sinbad always managed to butter him up like this because most time it had a tendency to work and even now he was quite literally melting under his gaze.

The bralette was still snug around the advisor's waist and to be frank, Sinbad actually found it to be a rather distracting sight. He wanted to see every little detail, every limb, muscle and bare skin that was Ja'far's and the garment was getting in the way of that. Giving the decorative piece of fabric one last glance, it took little to no effort for Sinbad to reach down and tear it apart seam by seam straight down the middle. Once it was torn all the way through, he released the cloth and allowed it to fall back onto the mattress before he proceeded to lower the silverette down flat on his back along with it.

Ja'far was thoroughly surprised by the sudden action but the thing that left him utterly speechless was the cloud of lust that he saw raging on the surface of the older man's bright yellow eyes.

The assassin was done for.

Again they kissed. While doing so, they frantically began tearing into each other's clothes, pulling here and yanking there, even biting on one another's neck and shoulder as they became bare and naked.

"It's a shame that your dress went to waste." Sinbad murmured against his lips.

"Doesn't—matter—Ahh!" Ja'far replied between kisses.

Reaching for the vial of oil that he kept on his bedside table, Sinbad began to spread his advisor's legs open. "How about I purchase you a new one, I'll even let you pick it out." He said before he bit down onto the cap and pulled it off the tiny bottle with a pop. Spitting the plug from his mouth onto the bedspread, he drizzled the thick oil onto his fingers, spreading the liquid thoroughly across the pads of his digits.

"Do it and I swear I'll have you cut off from your precious alcohol for the next six months." The silverette panted. "Now hurry up."

Sinbad chuckled. "A little impatient now aren't we?"

"Sin…" Ja'far half whined.

"Sorry."

Pressing his finger gently against the younger man's tight entrance, Sinbad carefully began to push it forward until he got the tip inside. With each centimeter that slipped in, Ja'far's panting grew louder, serving to heighten Sinbad's hunger for him. Once he had one digit in, he pulled it out, only to push a second finger long with it, this time causing his advisor to arch his back with a long moan.

A few pumps in, Sinbad decided to added a third, leaving Ja'far all but squirming wildly as he gave out a silent scream. They were both impatient—the most impatient that they'd ever been and the Sindria king almost found it ironic since his advisor was losing all rationality at much faster rate than he was.

At that moment, an idea came about in Sinbad's mind and he instantly stopped thrusting his fingers into the silverette's heated entrance.

"S—Sin, why'd you stop?"

He didn't give Ja'far a reply; instead he used his actions to do all of the talking for him as he pushed back at in agonizingly slow pace. With his free hand, he then wrapped it around the advisor's shaft and began to pump it slowly as well.

"Ah! Sin!" Ja'far jerked. "Y—you stupid king…"

"I'm preparing you." He chuckled.

"T-this is torture!" The silverette cried, his hips rutting forward slightly in order to meet the other's weak thrust.

Sinbad seized his pumping of the assassin's aching member only to grip him by the hips. "Patience is a virtue."

"S—sin…"

"Ah, what did I say?"

"S—sinbad…" Ja'far began to growl and before the older man knew what was happening he was already being pulled by the ends of his purple hair down to the other man's level. "Do it now."

"Uhh—Okay…" Sinbad replied nervously, his mind visualizing Ja'far's possible reaction if he didn't do as he was told quickly. Looking down at his advisor's glare alone was making him quiver with fear but he tried to ignore it and did his best to move as swiftly as possible.

Pulling his fingers out, Sinbad settled himself at the younger man's entrance and without wasting another second he pushed in all the way to the root of his length. Ja'far didn't make any attempts to stifle his moans this time and in no time the pair were grinding against each other.

There was no hesitation, no slowing down. All they wanted—craved was the feeling of reaching completion. Their pacing was beyond inconsistent, thrusting so hard and fast that it could be considered painful. There was no style or delicacy in the way they kept moving faster and faster either and in no time the sound of sweat covered skin slapping against each other was among their crazed panting.

Ja'far in particular was a shameful mess, his cries of pleasure so loud and yet it encouraged his king to keep thrusting into him harder and harder each time. At the rate they were going, it was no surprise to either of them that they would not be able to last long but they still went on until they were both exhausted and spent to the point of being unable to move for what seemed like hours.

"You're going to be the death of me…" Sinbad panted, throwing an arm to cover the upper half of his face so that his fatigued advisor couldn't see the blissful gleam in his bright amber eyes.

"H-heh, you're one to talk." He retorted halfheartedly but smiled nonetheless as he snuggled up against the older man's side.

Sighing contently, Sinbad wrapped his arms around the silverette. "You're right."

"I usually am." He mused.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now."

"I'm not." Ja'far tried to glare but it came out as more of a pout if anything else.

"Sure you are."

"Are you trying to make a statement? If so, you had better explain yourself." The silverette warned.

"I—I'm not! Can't this wait until morning?" Sinbad frowned however the look on his advisor's face told him that the answer would be a definite no.

Staring at each other in silence, the assassin finally huffed, his nostrils flaring to further reflect his visible discomfort. Feeling annoyed, he then turned on his side in order to avoid looking at his king's face and he was intending to keep it that for the rest of the night.

"Ah—Ja'far!" Sinbad began to whine but he was promptly silenced with a sharp reply from the fuming advisor next to him.

"Go to sleep!"

"But!"

"I said sleep!"

And that was the end of that. Well into the night however, the couple found their way back into each other's arms, their legs tangling up amongst one another's under the sheets as they nestled closely. When morning arrived, Ja'far was hardly surprised with his sleeping position, accepting how natural it was for the both of them to seek one another out in their sleep. He didn't wake up angry either and reluctantly, he accepted that he would probably not get his answer from the still slumbering king. But it was fine, he told himself. Because this was Sin, it was who he was and no matter how secretive and sly he had grown, Ja'far knew that his feelings for the older man would never waver.

  
o0o0o0o  


Since the night of Sinbad's birthday, Sharrkan had been on his toes, always on the lookout for Ja'far and incase he did spot the older general, he was quick to hightail it out of the area in order to save his skin. But being an assassin, Ja'far was a master in the art of the silent kill—and that bit of information was something Sharrkan failed to take seriously.

By noon when the sun was high above Sindria, Ja'far quietly ensnared Sharrkan with his wires in a surprise attack in the castle hallways from up high. With his arms bounded tightly against his sides, the swordsman was met with a cruel smile from the silverette, one that left him shaking considerably with fear.

"Ah! J-Ja'far! I'm sorry about last night! I know it was uncomfortable for you to dress up as a woman but look on the bright side! You got to spend the entire night with the king all to yourself! Better than having him surrounded by the usual flock of young broods right? Right?..." He tried to laugh.

"Yes, I guess you can say that, however…" Ja'far yanked the other man closer to him. "I never go back on my promise to make you pay for humiliating me." He grinned happily this time, causing the younger general to gulp nervously.

Though it was an odd sight to find in the castle throne room, it came as no surprise to Pisti and Masrur how creative Ja'far had gotten with his punishments lately.

"Aw, guess he didn't forget after all." Pisti pointed at her fellow general who growled angrily in response.

"I told you." The fanalis added.

"J-just shut up both of you!" Sharrkan exclaimed shakily, his arms screaming from the pain of having held the two buckets of water for nearly three hours now.

"This is a rather fitting sight." Yamuraiha commented with a snicker.

"Ah." Ja'far's gaze fell on the giggling magician and he snapped his fingers. "I nearly forgot."

"Forgot what?" Pisti asked as she cocked her head to the side."

"Yamuraiha?"

"Yes Ja'far?"

"Please stand next to Sharrkan." He smiled.

"What?" The girl blinked.

"Please stand next to Sharrkan." He repeated and this time she did as she was told abide reluctantly. "Stay there." The silverette said, still smiling as he made his exit and in no time he returned with two more buckets of water only to hand them off to the magician.

"W-what is this?!" She shouted.

"Punishment, now do try to get along children."

"What did I do to deserve this?!" She cried but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Everything." Sharrkan commented.

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people!"

"Hey, you're not the one with their arms bound!" The swordsman snapped. "And let me tell you, I can't even feel my arms let alone move them!"

Their argument continued on like that for the next hour and half until Ja'far finally sent a few servants to relieve them of their punishment. With the assassin's temperament, it was difficult to predict what sort of retribution he would have planned out next time the younger generals felt the need to act out and no one wanted to know just what he'd do to them if they were to step out of line should he happen to witness it.

One thing was certain though, that despite punishing Sharrkan and Yamuraiha (even though the latter was innocent), Ja'far would never know that the mastermind behind it all had been Pisti all along.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was actually really hard to write. Do you know how many Beyonce, Shakira and Pussycat Dolls music videos I had to watch in order to write Ja'far's dance scene? A lot! And it's going to take a while for me to get Hips Don't Lie out of my brain for the next week! (Not that I don't mind).
> 
> I'm debating about writing a part two where Sinbad and Ja'far are in the bedroom (xD) it's an idea that I don't know when will be finished but I already started writing the first page anyways! Its kind of on the back burner for now but until then, please stay tuned in case I do decide to write and post part two of Body Language! (: it also depends on if people want one so leave a comment please so I know if people actually want to read it or not (':


End file.
